The present invention relates to a storage device for card-shaped data carriers with at least one storage unit in which the card-shaped data carriers are stacked on a vertically movable support bottom and from which the respectively uppermost data carrier is laterally removable through a dispensing slot by an individualization roller and a cooperating drive roller for transferring the data carrier to a processing unit or a dispensing unit arranged downstream.
Such storage devices for card-shaped data carriers are known in different embodiments, for example, for dispensing access cards for parking garages. In European patent application 96 110 551.7 a self-filling storage device for card-shaped data carriers is disclosed which is comprised of a plurality of storage units and allows an automatic filling and/or emptying of all storage units.
The invention has therefore the object to provide a storage device of the aforementioned kind with at least one storage unit which is constructively simple and thus inexpensive to produce and whose basic design allows a modular construction and also provides for high functional reliability so that the storage device can be adapted to various specifications.